


one of these nights

by johnrens



Series: renjun's adventures in dating [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Blowjobs, College, Implied norenmin, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Past Noren, Size Difference, Slight Age Difference, Smut, a little angst renjun be hurty in the beginnig, art student renjun, background Doyu, but lowkey there is plot, doyu make out, ignore me spelling beginning wrong im not writing that tag again, implied nomin, jaemin home wrecker lowkey, johnny art grad student, renjun and johnny meet at a gay club, renjun sexy, renjun yee haw cowboy, thats besides the point this is about johnren, there is smut indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnrens/pseuds/johnrens
Summary: “So did it hurt when you fell?” he asked.“I’m sorry, what?”“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, angel? Because you look absolutely out of this world,” he said, surprisingly smoothly, winking at Renjun.ORthe au that follows renjun post-sugar daddy au - and the charming new man in his life
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: renjun's adventures in dating [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599493
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	one of these nights

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! back with the sequel to the sugar daddy au! a lot of time has passed in this universe and now we catch up with a new pairing - johnren - and how they came to be together
> 
> enjoy!

“It would be kind of crazy to date a grad student, huh, Renjunnie?”

Renjun snapped out of his daydream just in time to make dead eye contact with Donghyuck, who from across the table was speculating another outlandish scenario. Well, maybe not too outlandish. But Renjun definitely couldn’t let Donghyuck know that.

“Yeah that would be kind of crazy,” Renjun said with a bashful blush. He averted his gaze from Donghyuck’s. Mistake number one.

“Could you imagine?” Donghyuck inquired, very obviously ignoring Renjun’s odd behavior. “Like some are basically our age! Or only a few years older!”

“Yeah, that is true,” Renjun said, eyes meeting his art history textbook. “I guess the age difference could be weird though don’t you think?” Renjun bit his tongue. He was really going have to play it off like he didn’t agree with Donghyuck to get out of this one.

“You didn’t seem to have much of an issue with age difference when it came to sugar daddies though?” Donghyuck said squinting his eyes. Mistake number two.

Renjun really didn’t have a response to that one. Donghyuck has indirectly - maybe intentionally - backed Renjun into a corner. It’s not like he could do much now but avoid eye contact. Or change the subject.

“Don’t you have a lab report you should be writing?” Renjun snapped back. Maybe a little too hard. Mistake number three.

Donghyuck’s eyes widened, but then quickly returned to normal size.

“Tut, tut, tut, Renjun. I know that you know I know that somethings bothering you. And trust. It will be dealt with. It will be found out.” Donghyuck remarked with a chuckle, then put his earbuds back in and brought his attention back to his laptop.

Renjun tensed a little. If there was one person who could read Renjun like an open book it was Donghyuck. The pair had known each other since diapers, but besides that Donghyuck was the most perceptive person he knew. It was scary seeing him and Ten in the same room at parties. They seemingly knew everyone’s business effortlessly.

Renjun turned back to his reading, Donghyuck’s comments sort of eating at the back of his head. Dating a grad student or even just seeing them wouldn’t be the best thing in the world. Especially, if they were your class’ grad student. And the fact that Donghyuck even brought that up in the first place might’ve been a bad thing. He could be-

“Oh, Renjun! Hi!”

Of the many unfortunate instances in Renjun’s life, this one by far had to have been the worst.

He peered up from his book to see Donghyuck looking up at the figure standing to Renjun’s left, slightly behind him, so Renjun couldn’t see who it was. But he would’ve recognized that voice from anywhere.

Renjun swiveled his body the slightest bit and looked up at possibly his worst enemy at this moment in time.

Johnny Seo, his art history grad student TA. Otherwise known as Renjun’s current friends with benefits.

He stood tall, coffee in hand, a messenger bag strapped across his chest. He was wearing a plaid sweater vest with a dress shirt under it and khakis that Renjun hoped fit his ass well. Renjun did like his ass a lot.

Renjun returned the greeting and to his dismay, he probably blushed, which lead to the ever-growing smirk on Donghyuck’s face.

“Funny running into you here instead of class right?” Johnny said, with a light giggle, genuinely pushing the small talk a bit further than it needed to go.

“Well this is the closest cafe to campus, so I suppose a lot of students come here anyways,” Renjun responded frankly.

He had to make this conversation seem as painful as possible for him - he had to throw Donghyuck off the slightest bit. Even though Donghyuck was one of his best friends, this whole situation is something he preferred to keep a secret. Lord knows who Donghyuck would tell. The whole university could know by tomorrow and Johnny could be jobless by next week.

Johnny seemed a little taken aback by Renjun’s frankness. Normally, Renjun would’ve said it with a bit more sarcasm, but he couldn’t have his cover blown! Johnny seemed to understand what was going on when he glanced over to see a rather sinister-looking Donghyuck, who was slurping maybe a little bit too loud on his iced chai.

“Well, I’ll see you during office hours, Renjun! Have a good rest of your night.”

Johnny made a beeline for the door and waved as he headed out. And his ass did look good in those khakis. Renjun could feel his face flush a little.

“So office hours, huh?” Donghyuck said eyebrow raised, grin from ear to ear.

“Yes, office hours because Johnny actually will listen to me when I want to discuss the implications of Renaissance-era art.”

“Oh wow sorry that I can’t wrap your intellectual thoughts around my pea-sized brain,” Donghyuck remarked, heavy with sarcasm. “But it does seem to me that someone has a little crush.” He smirked.

Renjun groaned. A sigh of relief, disguised as a groan, because if Donghyuck just assumed it was a crush, maybe, just maybe he would be able to keep his secret. Though, it would still make things easier to deny it completely. Donghyuck usually had the common courtesy to leave Renjun alone when it came to things like this. He was still in a bit of a sore spot from his last relationship.

“No, it’s not a crush! I just like discussing art with him and it’s nothing more.” Mistake number four.

“Nothing more, huh, Renjun? I never accused you of anything like that.”

Renjun was probably the same color as a tomato about now, glowing with embarrassment, and Donghyuck definitely noticed.

“Chill, Renjunnie, I was just joking,” Donghyuck said empathetically. He was always good at making Renjun feel better even if he was the cause of Renjun’s embarrassment. “Besides, having a crush might be healthy. I know things didn’t pan out the way you wanted to last time.”

Last time, meant Jeno, which ended sadly. He wanted to open up their relationship when he met Jaemin, who was Renjun’s friend first, and things just weren’t going to work for Renjun. He enjoyed the feeling of monogamy, being able to have someone all to himself.

It had taken Renjun quite a while to find his bearings again, since the end to their relationship was like a domino effect. He sort of lost Jaemin as a friend and now had to awkwardly navigate their friend group, which had begun to include Jeno when the two met a year ago. With Donghyuck dating Mark, Renjun dating Jeno, and Jaemin being the lovable non-monogamist he is, the friend group thrived. But when things got messy between Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin, Renjun struggled to find his bearings. This lead to many sleepless nights, and long hours on the phone with Donghyuck, all this relationship stuff becoming a sore spot.

Maybe Donghyuck was right, a little crush was healthy. Though it was way more than a little crush between the two.

Renjun glanced down at his phone

_New message from Johnny Seo:_  
_Everything okay, babe?_

***

_Six months ago_

It was a chilly autumn night. Renjun was yet again, laying on the floor of his dorm room, moping. He had just sat down with Jeno and Jaemin and they tried to talk things out and resolve things.

Empty promises of hanging out with everyone again, not allowing their now-dead relationship to get between all of them and their friends. Renjun appreciated the effort, but more than anything he needed to be alone. He needed to feel things out and process the events of the past month. Luckily, he had reached a dead point in the semester, where projects stopped eating away at his creativity and exams had stopped pushing him to the brink of crying from staying up nights trying to cram.

He finally had some time to think to himself. Until he received a phone call from someone he hadn’t heard from in months.

His phone lit up, the contact name reading Doyoung, his former sugar daddy turned ex-boyfriend’s uncle. He doesn’t know what Doyoung wanted to do with him and he hopes the call isn’t due to the woes of his now ex-boyfriend.

“Hello?” Renjun said with a sniffle.

“Hey, it’s Doyoung, I’m five minutes from your dorm, get some clothes on we’re going out.”

Renjun stared at the wall puzzled.

“What do you mean we’re going out?”

“Just trust me, Renjun. And put on something cute. Bye, see you soon!” Doyoung hung up before Renjun could get the chance to deny. Renjun blinked and stared at his phone before groaning.

There was no use fighting Doyoung, once that guy had his mind made there was not resisting. Renjun threw on his favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a purple sweater his mother had sewn him for Christmas. He should probably send a selfie to her. She always enjoyed seeing Renjun wear her clothes.

His phone buzzed again, Doyoung indicating he was in the parking lot. Renjun took a quick peep in the mirror and made sure his hair was decent enough. He grabbed his keys and scurried down to the parking lot, hopping into Doyoung’s new Tesla. He loved talking about it so much and Renjun was glad he was finally getting the chance to ride in it.

Doyoung greeted Renjun with a smile and ruffled his hair.

“What are we doing, Doyoung, please don’t tell me you just pulled me from my moping for nothing.”

“Renjun, I’m here so we can turn that frown upside down. Even though I’m not related to you it still hurts me to see you and Jeno at odds. And I just want to make sure you feel okay. It’s important to have people check in on you, ya know?”

“Yeah, I know... I’m just not feeling great about the whole break up...” Renjun mumbled as Doyoung began driving. “I just don’t know if I want to go out like this tonight... And I’ll probably just have one drink.”

“I don’t expect you to go crazy tonight, but I just think it’s important that you’re with people. Breakups are hard and I don’t want you to go through it all alone.” Doyoung hummed, placing a hand on Renjun’s arm. “Maybe you could meet someone new tonight if you’re up to it?”

***

Renjun was most definitely not up to it. The club Doyoung took them to was quite possibly the last place Renjun wanted to be. People grinding all over each other, the music was weird and Renjun was pretty sure the beat to this song was made using kitchen utensils.

At least Doyoung seemed to be enjoying himself, lips locked and hands running through his boyfriend Yuta’s hair. Renjun sat at the bar nursing his Cosmopolitan, trying not to watch the couple too hard. Doyoung had told Renjun he would be right back, but it didn’t seem like he would be done any time soon.

Apparently, Renjun wasn’t supposed to be alone tonight either. Doyoung told him he invited some friends, but they wouldn’t get to the club until later in the night.

A hand on his shoulder snapped him away from his thoughts, and Renjun jerked it off and turned to face the person who touched him.

The man who stood behind him looked a little surprised by Renjun’s immediate aggression, but honestly, Renjun couldn’t even be mad.

The man was much taller than Renjun, with high cheekbones and an interesting fashion sense. He was wearing a brown blazer and a black turtleneck, but plaid patterned pants to boot. His face looked soft, but there was definitely something hiding behind his look.

“I’m sorry to startle you, but I was just wondering if I could buy you another drink?”

Renjun’s eyes narrowed the slightest bit, continually checking out the odd-looking man. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he resembled a cartoon character. Not an anime one, definitely something out of Western media. Nothing and could come of a cartoon character, right?

“Sure, you can buy me another drink.”

The man smiled. He was definitely older than Renjun, but he couldn’t place how old. This man could easily be a graduate student, but he looked a bit too full of life. Maybe a senior then, he presumed.

“What are you drinking?”

“Cosmopolitan.”

The man got the bartender's attention and ordered a Cosmopolitan and a whiskey-on-the-rocks, presumably for himself. Buying a drink like a whiskey definitely confirmed Renjun’s suspicions. Something like that signified a little bit of age and Renjun didn’t mind a little bit older. After all half of his new friends were three or four years his senior thanks to Doyoung dragging Renjun to functions. And Renjun would be lying if he said he didn’t think his older friends were hotter. The bartender returned with their drinks and the man slid Renjun his drink and took a swig of his own before placing his elbow on the table and place his head on his hand looked over at Renjun.

“So did it hurt when you fell?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, angel? Because you look absolutely out of this world,” he said, surprisingly smoothly, winking at Renjun.

Renjun blinked and took a sip of his new Cosmo. Honestly, he didn’t know how to answer this charming man that just used one of the lamest pick-up lines on the face of the earth. So naturally, he laughed in the poor man’s face.

At the drop of a dime, the man began to laugh with him. The two shared a laugh - maybe too long for a joke that bad before they locked eyes.

Renjun liked this guy, but he didn’t know why. His charming allure enthralled him, not even sure how he even managed to end up in the presence of this rather attractive man.

His name was Johnny and the pair talked all night. Interestingly enough, Johnny was one of Doyoung’s friends also rather invested in art. They talked about Renaissance paintings and how Renjun has nightmares about Mona Lisa after explaining his friend, Ten, dressed up as her one Halloween.

Johnny was sweet and laughed at all of Renjun’s jokes and about 4 whiskeys later, he was getting a slight bit handsy with Renjun. The taller man’s hand was placed on Renjun’s thigh and honestly, Renjun didn’t mind it. Johnny had been a true gentleman all night, offering to get more rounds for Renjun, which he refused. If things were going to go how Renjun thought they were, it might be better to be more sober than drunk.

Renjun stared into Johnny’s eyes, almost straight into his soul, and the other smiled and leaned into Renjun, cupping his cheek and though Renjun could smell the whiskey in his breath, he couldn’t deny the connection he was feeling to Johnny at that moment, despite the bad wifi pick up line Johnny has thrown at him earlier in the night.

“Can I kiss you?”

Renjun nodded and Johnny leaned in, his soft lips locking with Renjun’s. A simple kiss held longer than a peck, but not long enough to warrant making out. Johnny pulled back and looked at Renjun again, something in his eyes, unsure if it read love or lust.

Johnny leaned back in and kissed Renjun again, this time harder with a little more force. The hand that once cupped his face moved to the back his neck and to steady himself he grabbed on to Johnny’s arm, which to Renjun’s surprise felt a lot bigger than it looked. Renjun always did have a sore spot for nice biceps.

Renjun matched Johnny’s pace, opening his mouth ever so slightly, and allowing Johnny’s tongue to enter his mouth, which rubbed up against his own, the faint taste of whiskey hitting his mouth. Johnny steadied himself by moving a hand down to Renjun’s side, his larger hands encompassing about a quarter of his waist.

A slam on the bar startled the couple and they looked up to see a rather pissed looking bartender. The bartender went back to their work, but the message was clearly sent that they didn’t want anyone making out in front of them.

Johnny laughed and Renjun blushed, almost wanting to hide in his bed and never come out.

“Don’t worry about him, that’s just Jaehyun. I used to work at this bar, so he’s just giving me a hard time.”

Renjun sighed in relief a little, realizing that he wasn’t even sure what time it is or even more, where Doyoung had gone off too. He swiveled his head around and glanced toward the dance floor, before turning around to Johnny, who had placed a hand on his arm to get his attention.

“So... do you want to get out of here? My place is right around the corner.” Johnny suggested sweetly.

Renjun stalled for a moment - he did want to go home with Johnny, that was for sure - but he just needed to figure out Doyoung’s whereabouts.

After being sent to voicemail about five times, Renjun gave up on his Doyoung search. Besides he was with Yuta, so even if they had left at least he would be safe. It was kind of an asshole move for Doyoung to just leave him there like that though. But that was a problem for tomorrow. Renjun had better things to get to as Johnny grabbed his hand and the couple made their way out into the cool night air and en route to Johnny’s apartment.

***

Johnny’s apartment was small. Or at least that’s all Renjun could figure out before Johnny attacked him with the biggest bear hug known to man, which was very surprisingly what Renjun needed. A good hug. One that cracked his back and scared Johnny half to death when he thought he broke Renjun.

Now that they weren’t in the club, Renjun took in some more observations about Johnny, as he got the two of them some water. Johnny was a lot taller than he thought - at least 6’1, which is taller than any man Renjun had ever been with. He also noted that Johnny’s ass looked way too good on those jeans. The club lighting had simply not done them justice.

Johnny came over to the couch where Renjun sat and handed him a glass of water. Renjun would have normally been a bit more careful - he didn’t know Johnny well at all, so anything could have been in his cup, but for some reason, Renjun couldn’t find any reason not to trust him. He had been so decent all night that Renjun hadn’t even had a second to stop and think about doubting all this.

As the two sipped their water, they found themselves back in conversation, again about art. He discovered that Johnny was really passionate about figuring out the perfect medium to combine everyday experiences and art, he wanted to use photography and graphic design as the basis for paintings or drawings, or possible combining the both. He had examples strung up all around the apartment’s tiny living room, which Renjun room time to admire.

The passion in Johnny’s eyes about his love of art had also just really turned Renjun on. Despite making out early, Renjun really admired the energy and the enthusiasm Johnny had about all of it and it just hit so close to home that before he knew it, he kissing Johnny again, even though he was in the middle of critiquing the methods of American transcendentalism. That conversation could wait for another day.

Johnny’s soft lips were all that mattered to Renjun right now and the water he had might as well have served as an extra life power-up from a video game. The two made out for a few minutes, sitting up on the couch, hands all over each other until finally Renjun’s hands rested strewn throughout Johnny’s hair and Johnny’s hand lying on Renjun’s side and the other grasping at Renjun’s neck.

Renjun pulled off of Johnny, looking at Johnny’s red lips, his eyes shining, looking back at him, with a smile that can only be described as goofy.

“You want to move to my bed?”

“Yeah let’s go -“

To Renjun’s surprise, as he stood up, Johnny grabbed him and picked him up bridal style, and carried him into Johnny’s bedroom, the walls strewn with photographs. He set Renjun down lightly on the bed and flicked on the set of fairy lights that hung around the room.

Johnny sat on the bed next to Renjun and kissed him again, even more passionately than the first few times. The couple got more adjusted to the bed and after a few minutes, Renjun found himself of Johnny’s lap, one of his hands cuffing Johnny’s face, the other gripping on his bicep for dear life.

Johnny, on the other hand, had one of his hands resting on Renjun’s perky little ass, the other gliding up and down Renjun’s back. Renjun had a vantage point sitting on Johnny’s lap, constantly teasing the other, by tugging on his hair and shifting around in his lap, as they shared many deep passionate kisses.

Eventually, Johnny moved off of Renjun’s lips and tugged off Renjun’s sweater, tossing it over his head and laughing ever so lightly. His already red lips moved to Renjun’s collar bone and Renjun made a quiet moan into Johnny’s ear when the taller man bit down into his skin.

They stayed this way for what felt like an eternity - Renjun couldn’t help but feel full of bliss, he hadn’t felt this elated in ages, with Johnny littering his chest with marks and whispering sweet compliments into Renjun’s ear and checking in on him every so often, completely removing himself, making eye contact with Renjun to make sure he was really okay with it all.

Of course, Renjun felt okay, he felt amazing going home with a man like Johnny and the check-ins made Johnny even sexier. This man liked art just as much as Renjun did, always checked for consent, AND had the biggest biceps he’d ever seen? Johnny was the ultimate package and Renjun was just glad the post office had delivered it to him.

Another hickey later, Renjun grew impatient and urged Johnny to remove his turtleneck, wanting to get a stab at his neck as well. Johnny’s turtleneck joined Renjun’s sweater somewhere behind his bed, the exact location, a problem for the following morning.

Renjun looked down at Johnny’s body and placed his hands on Johnny’s pecs, amazed that all this had been hiding under the black turtleneck that had seemingly swallowed Johnny’s muscular body. Renjun squeezed Johnny’s pec’s and they pair shared a look and laughed. They shared another kiss and Renjun moved his mouth down to Johnny’s neck and chest, marking his territory, just as Johnny did to him. Renjun rolled his hips and felt the pressure rubbing up against his bottom from Johnny’s pants.

“God, Junnie, _fuck_, that feels so good.”

Renjun rolled his hips again and moaned after hearing the pet name Johnny had given him. Renjun always did like pet names like that and the way Johnny groaned it made Renjun a bit harder than he expected.

“Lay down,” Renjun commanded pushing a hand to Johnny’s chest, the older lying back following the commands of the younger.

“Demanding now are we,” Johnny said with a smirk, raising his eyebrow, as Renjun straddled him.

The pair began kissing again, Johnny’s hands making it to Renjun’s ass, pulling him up closer to his face, Renjun’s arms on either side of Johnny’s head, kissing him as if his life depended on it.

After a few more minutes of kissing, in an unspoken agreement, Renjun rolled off Johnny and began to remove his pants, stripping down to just his underwear, Johnny following suit. The pants were thrown over their heads, not to be seen until the next morning.

Renjun straddled Johnny again and like clockwork began kissing him again, the hardness of Johnny’s cock very apparent under him, and Johnny’s hands all over his back and his ass. Johnny almost seemed to envelop Renjun, the two might as well being one with how close and intertwined their limbs were.

“Fuck this,” Johnny growled grasping at Renjun’s underwear. “I need you to lose these now.”

Before Renjun could even move to take his underwear off, Johnny tore his underwear wide open, revealing his hole to the other side of the bedroom. Johnny tugged at them a little more and snapped the waistband, leaving Renjun gasping into Johnny’s mouth, trying to process what had just happened.

Johnny threw the underwear away and grabbed at Renjun’s ass, a finger dangerously close to Renjun’s hole and a look on his face that can only be described as absolutely feral. Beautiful, sexy, and beyond hot, but feral, Renjun thought, grinning. He’d never had someone do something so heinous, so outrageous, and it only turned him on more.

“God fucking damn it, Johnny, what am I supposed to do now? I have no underwear,” Renjun scolded.

For a moment, Johnny looked sincerely sorry, until he heard the sarcasm that laced Renjun’s comment, Johnny grinning back at Renjun when he realized.

“I guess you’ll just have to work for a new pair, huh, babe?”

Renjun winked and picked himself up off of Johnny’s body, the pair adjusting to lay on the bed vertically instead of horizontally. Johnny back up until his back rested on the bed frame and Renjun made quick work getting rid of the older’s underwear and tossing them into the mysterious pit behind Johnny’s bed that had seemed to suck in all their clothes.

Upon removing his underwear, Johnny’s dick popped out and slapped against his lower torso, making a small noise, due to its weight. Renjun’s mouth watered as he laid out along Johnny’s legs and propped himself up using his elbows.

He grabbed Johnny’s dick, throbbing, already leaking precum, and slapped it on his cheek, the noise reverberating in the room.

Johnny screamed an obscenity and Renjun held the dick up next to his face, it’s length almost as long as Renjun’s face.

“You want to see me put this in my mouth? You’re all hard and wet and my mouth just can’t wait to get a taste, baby.” Renjun teased, winking at Johnny.

“Fuck, yes.”

“What the magic word?”

“Please, god Renjun please.”

“You’re missing something...”

“Please, sir. Please.” Johnny pouted.

“That’s much better, baby,” Renjun giggled, as he took the cock’s head into his mouth, wet having been raring to get a taste of Johnny. He slipped his tongue around the base of the head, causing Johnny to moan and grip a hand in Renjun’s hair. Renjun pulled off pushing against the force of Johnny’s hand but happily went back down on Johnny’s dick as his hand commanded.

This time, taking more of Johnny into his mouth, Renjun gagged as the head hit the back of his tongue, personally still shocked about our big Johnny was and how well he was handling his dick. Truth be told, the dick’s in Renjun’s last had just been average. Compared to their’s Johnny may as well have a monster cock.

Johnny dragged Renjun’s mouth up to his length by pulling his head up via his hair and Renjun’s lips popped of Johnny’s cock, the sound seeming to echo in the quiet of Johnny’s rather small apartment. Renjun looked up to Johnny again, sweat trailing the older’s forehead, his eyes looking absolutely helpless as Renjun bent back down to take more of Johnny’s cock in his mouth, causing him to moan again, even louder, as a Renjun gagged again.

Eventually, the two set a tempo and before he knew it, Johnny was full of face fucking Renjun, Johnny’s cock wet and throbbing under the pressure of Renjun’s red lips and moist mouth.

Renjun wanted to make things interesting, so he slipped a finger down Johnny’s taint (with warranted a moan so loud, Renjun was sure the neighbors might’ve heard it). He slipped a finger over Johnny’s hole and teased at it, causing Johnny to sound off with a slew of curses and gasps about how hot Renjun was.

“You want me to slip it in, baby? You want your Junnie to make you feel good?”

“Fuck, oh my god, do it.”

Renjun pressed a little bit harder and slid his finger in, while simultaneously licking Johnny’s length all the way up to the head and back down as he thrust his finger ever so slowly and gently in and out of Johnny.

At this point Johnny was flushed, tears curling up near the corners of his eyes, as he watched Renjun service him.

“Fuck, Junnie, I’m so close to cumming, fuck, fuck, slow down and get on top of me,” he said between gasps and moans.

Renjun complied, sliding his finger out slowly and pawing his way into Johnny’s lap, once again taking the vantage point and looking down into Johnny’s glistening eyes, a tear slowly making its way down his face.

Seductively, Renjun bent down and licked the tear off of Johnny’s face, up to his eye and then kissed him on the forehead, running a hand through his hair. He smiled down at Johnny, who’s eyes wouldn’t leave Renjun’s, as his hand reached over to his bedside table and whipped out a condom and lube.

Johnny loaded his hand up with lube and asked Renjun if he was good to go, which of course he was.

When Johnny’s lube covered finger made contact with Renjun’s hole, he couldn’t help but scream. It was a good scream, it was amazing, the way Johnny’s long index finger coaxed his hole open, making him gasp for air as he sat in Johnny’s lap like putty.

“Is this ok, babe? I’m about to put another in, can we do another one.”

Renjun moaned out an agreement and Johnny’s second finger gradually opened up Renjun, and then a third finger had Renjun feeling like he was about to open up and suck in the world like a black hole.

Renjun groaned and moaned, but Johnny’s sweet kisses and compliments and encouragements had him ready as Johnny slipped the condom on over his dick. He pulled his dick back and let it slap up again Renjun’s hole, there was absolutely nothing more mind-blowingly hot than the sound Johnny’s cock made against Renjun’s skin, only a precursor to the sound of Renjun’s ass slapping against Johnny’s pelvis.

Johnny teased his cock and Renjun’s entrance and slowly, but surely, Renjun sat down on Johnny’s dick, filling up his insides as nothing had ever before. They started in a slow rhythm, Johnny pushing his pelvis up into Renjun’s ass his hands gliding all over Renjun’s back and Renjun using his knees, which laid at either side of Johnny’s thighs, to propel himself up and down on Johnny’s cock.

“Fuck. You’re so tight. I’m so close.”

Renjun grunted in response. He was close as well and after bouncing on Johnny’s cock, Johnny grabbed his dick and began stroking.

They were both moaning and groaning as they arrived close and close to their orgasm.

“Fuck me, Johnny. Make me scream so loud Mona Lisa will hear it in the Lourve.”

Johnny laughed and gasped and rammed his cock up into Renjun, causing him to make a high pitched moan, cum shooting into the air and across Johnny’s chest. Johnny’s head hit his headboard, as Renjun could feel the condom inside him change shape the slightest bit, dick throbbing extra hard, indicating that Johnny had also reached his orgasm.

Renjun bent over Johnny’s face and they shared a kiss. Renjun moved his body up and Johnny’s cock fell out and slapped his pelvis, the sound just as hard and heavy as the first time it did. Renjun rolled off of Johnny and laid next to him, his head lying on the arm Johnny had stretched out to catch him.

Johnny turned on his side and Renjun laid his back into him as they faced the one window in Johnny’s bedroom, the sun seemingly on the horizon and beginning to rise.

Sleep is the only thing Renjun could think of.

***

Eventually, Renjun started to see a lot more of Johnny. After an awkward run-in after class one day, Renjun realized that Johnny was far more than an art appreciator, but an art history teacher - a grad student in the very same major as Renjun. Luckily, Johnny wasn’t his TA or anything like that, but it did come with its concerns.

Trying to figure out their boundaries had been a bit of a struggle. Johnny had no qualms with their relationship - even if his job could be on the line - but Renjun having been just out of a relationship, he wasn’t sure how he should go about this.

Even more awkwardly, Renjun found out that Johnny was one of Doyoung’s friends he was supposed to meet at the club that night. Doyoung was kind of shocked that the two had gotten together like that, though he had anticipated they would get along pretty well.

Amidst all the struggles and implications that their relationship brought, the sex was good. Renjun couldn’t deny that any time Johnny had him in his hands, he couldn’t think about anything else and the hours after the fact he couldn’t help but fantasize.

And that’s how Renjun ended up in this coffee shop, having just seen Johnny, with Donghyuck kind of breathing down his neck.

He looked back down at the text Johnny sent.

_New message from Johnny Seo:_  
_Everything okay, babe?_

And by god, Renjun thought everything might be ok after all. Even if Donghyuck saw Johnny’s contact name and began badgering him.

**Author's Note:**

> well... with all that being written and said, i want to let everyone know that this universe covers renjun as he navigates his way through the weird world of college dating
> 
> this series will be updated kind of sporadically, based on when i don't have writers block lmaooo
> 
> lmk what you thought in the comments!


End file.
